Time
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Separated as siblings, reunited as lovers. Set before the birth of the Olympian gods and goddesses. Discover how the parents of the first 6 Olympians met after being separated for a long time only to be reunited as lovers.
1. Father's Grave

_It was dark; a black cloak covered the night…_

_Running… Running…_

_Tears fell from the darkness…_

_And then, the tears turned red…_

_Red rain, black blade, golden eyes._

* * *

A golden haired maiden awoke from her disturbing dream. She was a fragile creature with hair as gold as the sun, and eyes as silver as the moon.

"Rhea!" a voice called and a child-like creature appeared. "Come on now. The sun is up. You don't want to miss your 'special' day."

Rhea knew what she meant, but she was not looking forward for her "special" day. That dream she had was probably a message, a message that had something to do with her father…

There was a lush green valley. Creatures great and small live in peace. It was a land full of vegetation. Flowers of different variety are scattered in the tall green grass, tall trees bear luscious fruits of different shades, shapes and sizes. Among the trees, Rhea approached the tallest of all the trees, sets a bouquet of flowers in front of it, and expressed her prayers to her deceased father.

Ten years ago, her father died and left her into the care of the nymphs. With his last dying breath…

_"Rhea, my dearest daughter, forgive me for I have been a terrible father and I have given birth to you with a woman who was not worthy to be called you mother. You deserve to be happy. I shall not let you fall into the hand of those driven with darkness in their hearts. May you find happiness without me. I shall leave you in the safety of the nymphs. Farewell, my precious child."_

And with that final breath, he died…

A tear fell on Rhea's cheeks as she recounts her father's last words. She brushed the tears from her eyes and went to find her nymph friends. As she went, the tallest tree began to bear fruits and flowers…


	2. Titan

It was a beautiful, bright, peaceful, sunny day. Rhea loved the cheerful chirping of the birds, the calm gentle breeze that blows through her hair, and the bright golden sun that shines like eyes…

Eyes… She recalled the golden eyes that she had seen in her dream, and the black blade… Surely, both belonged to a child, a 10-year old child, a child her age 10 years ago…

Suddenly, she felt a sensation on her soldier. "Rhea," a nymph calls to her, "Come on. The others are waiting for us."

Keeping calm, she follows the nymph until they came to a valley full of flowers. There, many nymphs were playing Hide-and-Seek and so she joined them. There was nothing she loves more than playing with her nymph friends. They kept on running and hiding and catching-up to each other that they all stumble onto the ground, laughing.

"Happy Birthday, Rhea!" One nymph said.

"And may the fates be with you!" Said another.

"Thanks everyone." Rhea said back. As she stares into the blue sky, she recalls the bright blue eyes of her father, Uranus. "I wish my father was here." She mused. Sensing a tone of sadness in their friend's voice, the nymphs were saddened. Ever since Uranus' death they swore to make their friend happy. One nymph picked a fresh red rose and plans to give it to Rhea when she tripped, thereby landing on the flower and crushing it. She was so dismayed that she began to cry. Rhea came to her friend's aid and tried comforting her when the rose was reborn to her former glory. The others were surprised of what she did while she was even more surprised for she has never done it before.

Unknown to them, three one-eyed beings were spying on them and became interested in Rhea. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and one-eyed giants armed with weapons appear in front of Rhea and the nymphs. "Titan!" One of them roared. Within a second, everyone began running away from the giant creatures. But in her haste, Rhea tripped and the creatures' weapon were about to end her dear life.


	3. Golden Eyes

As Rhea watched as her life was about to come to an end, a dark figure swooped in to save her. "Titan!" Another one of the creatures angrily exclaims while throwing his club at the figure who quickly dodged it and ran-off while carrying Rhea in his arms.

As he ran, Rhea got a glimpse of her rescuer; He had moon-silver hair that was more silver than her silver eyes. His skin was fair as hers. But what struck her dumb were his eyes, golden eyes, eyes as gold as the sun, as gold as gold itself, and as gold as the same golden eyes from her dream…

Even as he was running, the one-eyed creatures kept on attacking them and throwing giant weapons at them. However, Rhea's rescuer dodged them easily. Suddenly, one of the weapons was nearly coming to them, but, unexpectedly, it was engulfed in a burst of fire. Everyone was surprised. The creatures began charging at the mysterious being when he held up one of his hands and time suddenly froze. He then sets Rhea carefully down and summons a ten-foot tall, black-bladed weapon, which resembles the same blade from Rhea's dream. With it, he strikes it at the creatures and they disintegrate into dust.

Black Blade… Golden Eyes…

Suddenly, the world turned black…


	4. The Meeting

Rhea woke up near a tree. She kept recounting her previous dream when she came face-to-face with her rescuer (literally face-to-face). Slightly embarrassed and  
remembering the event that she experienced, she fearfully backed away from him. However, the young man slowly nears her and gently places his hand on her forehead.

"You alright?" he asked softly, his voice seemed familiar to Rhea. "Y-yes." Rhea replied back sheepishly. She finally has a full view of her rescuer; he was masculine built and bears a handsome face with the golden eyes and silver hair. He wears a black toga. His weapon was nowhere to be seen. What surprised her the most was the way he resembled her. He might even be "her" age. "Thank you." She continued. "Well, I have no idea why those Cyclopes would be attacking a lovely creature such as y…" he  
faltered. "Sorry." He apologizes while clearing his throat.

As Rhea tried to stand up, she noticed the leg she tripped with injured but was wrapped in black cloth. As she steadies herself, she nearly stumbled down but instead fell into the arms of her savior. The two then came eye-to-eye. They were caught up in the moment when Rhea realized what was going on and quickly pulled away from him, embarrassed. The two became quiet, until Rhea suddenly spoke. "Sorry about that." She apologizes, "I have never seen you in the valley before." "I came here in search of the Cyclopes." He replied, "I'm sorry you got in the way." Suddenly, he stared at her and asked, "You don't happen to be a Titan, are you?" The question surprised Rhea. She has always thought herself as a nymph, never knowing who she, or her father, really was. "Not that I know of." she replies. "Are you?" Suddenly she caught a glimpse in the bushes and said, "I have to go. Thanks for your help…" "Cronus." The man continued. "Rhea." She said, introducing herself. As she left, Cronus became dazed by her identity and her name as he reminisces about his long-lost sister, Rhea.


	5. Truth

As the nymphs were tending to her injured leg, Rhea kept thinking of the man that saved her life. She just met him, however she felt as if she knew him before. Rhea," one of the nymphs asked, "Is there something wrong?'' "No." she replied, still thinking of Cronus. "I wished my father was still here." She continued, "He never told me about my mother, my family, and who I really was." "You're our friend." One nymph replied. "And we love you just the way you are." Another replied. Rhea was glad. Soon, everyone was pulled into a big hug. Unknown to them, a Cyclope emerged from its hiding place and made Rhea and the nymphs run away in fear. But as the cyclope was about to attack, long vines emerged from the ground and grabbed the cyclope by the arms. Everyone was surprised, especially Rhea, who knows that it was her doing. Despite that, the cyclop broke loose and continued its chase when a column of water strikes it on the face. Rhea knew it was her doing as well. However, as she was to absorbed in her doing, another cylope appeared behind her and her entire world turned black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cronus was in a castle in a place called Mt. Othrys. He kept thinking about Rhea, and finally realized who she was.

Ever since that meeting, he could not stop thinking about her; Her golden hair, her silver eyes, her sweet voice, and her face... Yes, it was her, the woman he ever loved, the one person he could never forget, the one person he and has searched for 10 years.

"Mother," he says as a woman in a flowing green dress appears behind him, "it's been 10 years, right?" "Yes." She replies back, "ten years since that very day you became king. Aren't you happy that you got rid of your useless father and…" At the very moment his sister was mentioned, Cronus angrily slams down his fist and exclaims, "I only did as you told me because of the way he treated my sibling and harshly judged their appearance. However, I never knew I would lose my sister because of that mistake, the very same mistake you drove me into." "Oh Cronus darling," the woman cooed, "it doesn't matter if you lost a family member or two. What matter is that if once something is lost, it could never…" Before she could continue, Cronus angrily says, "That's enough, mother. I'm sick and tired of listening to your requests which so far have given me nothing but trouble. I hereby banish you from the family. You are no longer welcome in Mt. Othrys."

And with those final words, Cronus' mother was led away by the guards. Before she was finally led away, she warns, "You made a grave mistake, my son. Beware, for one day, one of your children shall take the throne away from you". Cronus has his back turned away from his mother. "Gather the troops." He said to one guard, "We set off to Tartarus now." The guard bows and went. Cronus was left alone to think about his sister. He knows he has to bring her back. But right now, he has other matters to attend to.


	6. Family Secret

Rhea awakens in a dark room. The last thing she remembered was fighting a cyclope when she was attacked from behind. She was able to find her way to a balcony and from it she saw a thousand of cyclopes wielding giant weapons as if they were expecting a war to happen. "Welcome to Tartarus, little sister." Said a voice. Rhea turned her back only to come face-to-face with a one hundred-handed giant, "I hope neither my brothers didn't hurt you too much." "I'm alright. I don't mind anyone sneaking up behind me and knocking me unconscious." She replied sarcastically. Humored by her irony, the creature introduced himself as Briares. "I was the son of the earth goddess, Gaea and the sky god, Uranus." He proudly exclaims. This caught Rhea by surprise. Uranus was _her_father. She could not believe that her father would give birth to another son such as Briares.

"What do you mean by 'was' the son of Uranus and Gaea?" she asks. "Oh I am a son of Uranus and Gaea." Briares replied with a tone of anger, "However, _our _father disowned me in the same way he also disowned our other brothers by dumping them in the pits of Tartarus!". "Other brothers?" Rhea asked, shocked that she had other siblings. "The cyclopes." Briares pointed out with one of his fingers at the one-eyed giants.

First, one-eyed giants, and now a hundred armed giant? How many children did her parents gave birth too? How many child have they disowned and why? She could not believe that her parents would abandon their own children like that. "No, no!" she exclaims to Briares, "They would never do such thing to their own children!" "Oh, don't freight, sister dear." Briares said, "They never abandoned our 'flawless' siblings." "Who?" Rhea asks. "The titans,." Briares replied," beings with supernatural abilities; Telekinesis, controlling time, controlling elements, you name it.. Quite smaller than the cyclopes, however, they pick quite a fight. In fact, you're quite like them." "Me?." Rhea asks, "A Titan?" Then she remembers; The blooming flower, the fire, the water, the vines, her father's death, the black blade, golden eyes…

"Cronus." She said. "Never speak of that name again!" Briares angrily exclaims after Rhea mentioned the name, "That wretched brother of ours slashed our father, killed him, took over the throne of Mt Othrys and what do we get? A dark abyss wasteland that we live in and call 'home'! We have been at war with the titans for 10 years, but now, it's time." His attention was turned into the direction where shadowed creatures were marching to the Cyclopes as they roared at the sight. Rhea followed his gaze and saw the figures; A troop of monsters of many shapes and sizes coming towards them! Some were giant snakes and women with the legs of lizards. There were also monsters who resemble animals, only fiercer, stronger, and they seem to have a thirst for blood. In the middle of the spectacle, Rhea could make out 11 beings like her all clad in armor. Among them was Cronus, the man who saved her life from the cyclopes!

Despite all this, Briares does not seem to show signs of fear. Instead he just smiles at the sight as if he will be enjoying the outcome of the event that will happen next.

"Shall we?" He asks while gesturing to the fight that started; Cyclopes and monsters clashing against one another. As Briares went to join the fight, Rhea faces the truth; Cronus is her brother and she is involved in a war between sides of a broken family.


	7. All in the Family

Monsters and Cyclopes were clashing weapons against each other. Many were killed. Blood covered weapons of those who have fallen lay scattered in the ground. Many continued to fight till the end.

"This ends now, Briares!" A warrior clad in black armor exclaims!

"I couldn't have agreed more, Cronus!" Briares exclaims back.

Both sides seized fighting and only Cronus and Briares were left facing each other as the others watched from the sides. Rhea watched from the balcony of the palace away from where the crowd was watching. Cronus summoned his weapon while Briares flexed all of his one hundred arms.

Suddenly, the two simultaneously clash and the fight begins! Cronus slashes Briares with his blade as Briares repeatedly tries to punch Cronus with his hands. Both are giving their all, but neither is willing to give up or lose. The scene was too much for Rhea. The others cheered for their side.

"You were always Mother's Little Boy, Little Brother!" Briares taunted Cronus as he strikes.

"You were always the Black Sheep of the family." Cronus taunts and strikes back.

"You Titans and your flawlessness." Briares taunts with a grin, "you were born in the likeness of our parents. Meanwhile, the rest of us were disappointments. Even when you killed our father because of his poor judgment, you took over the throne of Mt. Othrys and left us here in the pits of Tartarus to rot. Did you not care of your flawed brethren?"

"Oh we did care, brother." Cronus replied, "However, you were blinded with jealousy once you heard that I took the throne that you stroke first and started all of this without having second thought of the consequences!"

And with that, he strikes at Briares causing both of them to crash near the palace were Rhea was. The impact shocked her. However, Briares and Cronus kept on fighting.

"And you would never care about the pain I had to go to just to avenged my siblings!" Cronus continued.

"Yes." Briares agreed sarcastically, "But did you ever care how your actions could affect you _other _siblings? Especially your long-lost sister?" He asks as he gestures to a frightened Rhea.

Cronus could sense the fear in Rhea's eyes and he was full of worry and concern. He does not want the sister he lost before encounter the same mistake he made years ago.

Suddenly, Rhea passed out and starts to fall from the balcony!

"Rhea!" Cronus screamed giving Briares the final blow before darting to Rhea's rescue and catching her in his arms. He touched her forehead and was relieved that she's okay.

"Bravo, Little Brother." Briares says mockingly. "You just gave her another reason to hate you even more."

Cronus other Titan siblings came to help him, but he stops them and says, "Fallback. Tell the troops to retreat. This isn't over Briares."

" I know it isn't." Briares replies with a grin, " The next time we fight, it will end at Mt. Othrys."

With those final words, Cronus left to retreat with his troops while carrying an unconscious Rhea in his arms.


	8. Brother and Sister

_Two children, a little boy and a little girl, chasing each other happily while laughing in a beautiful green garden…_

_The same little boy, carrying a black bladed weapon… And then… SLASH!_

* * *

Rhea woke up from a terrible nightmare. It was night time. She found herself in a bed in a room alone with a depressed Cronus. He was wearing the black toga he wore when they first met. His face was buried in his hands as if he has been waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly, he lifted up his head.

"Rhea." He happily said as he was relieved to see his sister.

As he neared her, she backed away and Cronus could see the fear in his sister's eyes. She remembers the day when Cronus slashed their father with the black bladed weapon, causing him intense pain which led to his death. Quickly after he was slashed, Uranus was able to leave Mt. Orthys with his daughter, Rhea. Rhea witnessed her brother slashed Uranus and he swore to never leave Rhea with such a family. In their first meeting, Rhea was shy on meeting Cronus. But right now, she became afraid of him.

Cronus came nearer his sister, but she was still afraid of him. Suddenly, he hugged her. Rhea tried to pull away from him but he kept coaxing her to calm down.

"It's alright, Rhea." He coaxed, "I know you're afraid of me, and I'm sorry." This calmed Rhea a bit and she looked up to her brother's eyes. They were as gold as the first time they met and she could sense the worry and sadness in them.

"Mother gave birth to many children." He continued. " She loved all of us. However, Father could not accept the flaws of most of us. So he…"

"So he dumped them in the pits of Tartarus." Rhea finished and began to cry. "Mother was enraged. So he sent you to dispose of our father. Why did you have to do it? Why?"

"He never told us." Cronus continues. "When I found out, I was enraged. I was blinded with revenge for my siblings. But then, when I took the throne, our flawed sibling misunderstood the situation. I lost you because of that mistake, Rhea. There was never a day I would stop thinking about you. But if you bear hatred against me…"

His weapon appeared in his hand and transferred it to Rhea's.

"Kill me." He urged her. "Kill me, with the scythe that killed our Father. Let this be the end of your suffering. May you find happiness without me. Farewell, my precious sister. I have always loved you"

Slash! Instead of killing him, the scythe was slashed to the ground. Cronus was surprised that Rhea did not kill him.

"I could have killed you." Rhea said as tears fell from her eyes and she embraced him tightly. "But what difference would that make? As long as you regret your mistakes, I know you have endured enough pain from your mistake. But I couldn't bear killing you no matter how much anger I have for you. I don't hate you because, I love you too."

The two kept embracing each other until it was time for Cronus to go.

"You should rest now." He told Rhea and was heading to the door.

"Cronus." Rhea called back. "Can you stay for a while, until I fall asleep?

Cronus hesitated, but then returned by her sister's side. She then caresses his cheeks. She has finally been reunited with the man she loves.

"I've always thought father was my only family." She told him, "All my life, I have lived incomplete, like I always knew that there was a missing piece of me waiting to be found. But now, I never felt so complete in my whole entire life."

"Do you think its weird to ever fall in love at first sight with someone you met whom you never knew was a sibling in the first place?" Cronus asked with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Rhea states as her lips came near to Cronus'.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tartarus, Briares' forces was preparing for the attack on Mt. Othrys.


	9. Let the Battle Begin!

Cronus awoke in bed near to a sleeping Rhea. He was relieved that he has been finally reunited with his long-lost sister. He held on her tightly until a knock came from the door.

"My Lord," A voice came from the other side, "we have an emergency; Briares is staging an attack on Mt. Othrys at noon."

This alarmed Cronus. He quickly kissed his sleeping sister on the forehead and left. At the same time, Rhea woke up.

Cronus went to the garden near Mt Orthys to gather his thoughts. It was fully grass-green. Colorful flowers and fruit-bearing trees surround the place. Small animals and tiny insect thrive. It was as beautiful as the valley he found his sister.

This will be the final battle, the battle that will make the final decision, the battle for the future, the battle that will finally end this dispute once and for…

"Father used to play with us here every day." Cronus turned his back to see Rhea admiring the garden.

"It's quite beautiful, isn't it?" Cronus replied as laid out his hand to Rhea and gestures for her to approach. Rhea took his hand and was pulled into a hug. Rhea could feel the warmth from her brother, she could hear the beating of his heart and the sadness in his voice.

"I have always thought Mother loved all of us." He said, "She hated Father for disowning our brothers for their flaws. She persuaded me to avenge my siblings. When I did, she began to act differently. When you were gone, I kept telling her that you were still alive, but she forgot about you, as if you never existed. She never even gave a thought to make peace with the cyclopes and Briares. Now I have to end this. No matter what will happen, always remember that I have always loved you, Rhea."

"I love you too, Cronus." Rhea tearfully replies back. The two quickly shared a kiss and parts.

* * *

From a distance, Briares' forces was coming near Mt. Othrys. Briares was full of pride. He will kill his younger brother and all will bow down to him.


	10. This Ends now!

Cyclopes and Monsters were stationed at both sides of Mt. Othrys. In the midst of both sides were Cronus and Briares. Both were clad in full-body armor. Rhea watched from a distance with her other 10 Titan siblings. At first, both sides were silent.

And then, simultaneously, both leaders gave their war cries and both sides begin to clash against each other. The fight was more violent than ever. Even the fight between the two leaders became intense. Titan v.s. Hecatonchire, brother v.s. brother, younger v.s. elder, and it was a battle that both were willing to end.

"This ends now, Briares!" Cronus exclaims to his brother as he strikes with his scythe. However, Briares stopped it with his bare hands, causing it to drop away from reach and punches Cronus repeatedly. This was all too much for Rhea. She ran to the fight despite her other siblings' protests.

"You have grown a little weak since our last fight, little brother." Briares taunts as he kept on punching him with his one hundred fists. "Ever since you saved that long-lost sister of ours, you've been acting soft. Don't tell me you have fallen for her. Say, why don't you give her to me when you die? She'll make a perfect bride."

Those words angered Cronus and he kicked Briares forcefully in the stomach. Their fight continued fist-to-fists (you get the idea). Both were not willing to give up. They were willing to end it with a winner.

Suddenly, Briares landed a forceful punch on Cronus that it sent him straight to the ground.

"This ends now, little brother." Briares taunts as he was about to finish him once and for all.

_Slash!_ A large oozing scar appeared in the left shoulder of Briares and he slowly fell. Cronus quickly went out of the way as Briares injured body slammed into the floor. Rhea appeared behind him with Cronus' now blooded scythe. She dropped the scythe and embraced her Titan brother wholeheartedly.

"You're quite a lucky Titan, little brother." Briares said breathily. "You have someone you love and who loves you back." He then fell unconscious.

The winning side cheered as their king lifted his sister high into the air and twirled her around.

"I knew you could do it, Cronus." Rhea congratulated him.

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Rhea." He happily replies back as he took his sister's hand and kneeled in one knee. "Rhea, will you do the honors of becoming my bride?"

There was a silence in the crowd…

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" Rhea happily accepts.

The crowd cheers for their king and his new queen. After the battle, the ogres were sent back to the pits of Tartarus.

The next day, a wedding was celebrated for the king and queen. Even the nymphs were invited. It was a joyous occasion. The once separated sibling were reunited as married couples.

* * *

From a distance, a cloaked figure watched the newly-wed couple. A sliver of dark-green dress is seen from within.

"Rejoice well, my son." Said the cloaked woman, "Soon misfortune shall fall upon you."

* * *

_And misfortune falls indeed. For the happiness of the couple shall not last long. Another mistake will be made. And this mistake shall forever be endured to those who will rise from its roots._


End file.
